1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light emitting diode (LED) lamps, and particularly to an LED lamp with an adjustable color temperature.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional LED lamp generally includes a lamp body and a plurality of LEDs attached to the lamp body. Light emitted by the LEDs has a constant color temperature. So the conventional LED lamp cannot satisfy a requirement that a color temperature of the LED lamp is variable, which may be required for some applications.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp which has an adjustable color temperature to satisfy different requirements.